My Little Virgin
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: They were best friends, Tyler and Reid knew everything about each other. Then how was it that Tyler couldn't understand that expression, that tone the other was using. Was that…Jealousy?


My Little Virgin

"You are-You're a virgin," Reid grinned, flashing his teeth devilishly, the lights of the party flashing around them, casting lights across their skin. Tyler clenched his jaw shut, he could kill Pogue for that off-handed remark. That idiot. Like he wanted it public knowledge that he hadn't exactly 'done the deed' yet. It was beyond embarrassing, and if Reid knew, he'd never hear the end of it.

"I'm not a virgin, alright-Just leave it, Reid," Tyler complained under his breath, fanning his face, the dense air around them causing him to begin to sweat, that and the intense interrogation he was under going, cornered in one end of Nicky's by Reid who looked like a cat about to pounce on a cornered mouse.

"Really?" Reid questioned, quirking a single brow. The voice didn't seem doubtful, or even surprised. No, there was an underlying tone that Tyler couldn't identify and that frustrated him, he knew everything about Reid, they were best friends after all, so not being able to read the other was more than a little irritating.

"With a guy?" Reid persisted, Tyler nodding automatically, swallowing as the male stepped closer, the light hitting him and illuminating the expression that Tyler for the life of him, couldn't understand.

"Were you top or bottom-" "I don't think this is important," Tyler grimaced, looking more uncomfortable than anything. He hadn't been with someone, never had, but to tell Reid that was demeaning. Reid slept with people left, right and center. It would make no sense that his best friend was innocent.

"Tell me!" Reid snapped, loud enough to startle some nearby people who shot him confused, or annoyed expressions, Tyler hoping that any moment Caleb would come and intervene, though apparently the usually interfering male had decided they were having a 'friendly' conversation, or at least talking about something he shouldn't interrupt.

Swallowing, Tyler stared intently at his feet as if they were immensely interesting, mumbling a quiet 'bottom'. There was no way Reid would believe he would top a guy. Tyler was far too docile and quiet for that.

For a moment, silence fell between them before Reid seized his arm, pushing into his personal space, their noses bumping as the dark eyed male stared intently at him. "Who?" He asked quietly, Tyler glancing around nervously for the assistance that didn't come before reluctantly meeting the blonde's gaze.

"No one," He mumbled awkwardly, Reid's eyes narrowing, "Who fucked you-Tell me what prick laid his hands on your-I'll fucking kill him," He hissed venomously, startling the meek, brunette male, Tyler staring at him in disbelief, "What for-I mean, it wasn't…" He trailed off weakly, Reid tightening his grip without noticing, causing Tyler to cringe visibly.

"Reid."

Thank God.

Glancing up, Tyler sought out Caleb with his eyes, the dark-haired male accompanied by Pogue who seemed to have become concerned as soon as Reid had started grabbing Tyler and dragged Caleb over to help.

"Piss off, pretty-boy. I'm talking to my friend," Reid snorted, Caleb rolling his eyes, "Yeah, well it doesn't look like talking to me," He murmured, Reid glancing at Tyler's expression before loosening his grip. "I wanna know who had the nerve to touch him," Reid muttered, "Even if I have to drag it out of his mind," He added, his eyes flashing dangerously with the glimmer of a flame.

Caleb, sensing danger, glared at the younger male. "I told you-Don't go using your powers in public. And if Tyler slept with someone, it's none of your business-Why should it concern you in the first place?" He challenged, Reid scowling.

"Because he's mine!" Reid snapped out without thinking, his eyes widening as the words reached his mind, and his body running to the door before anyone could react, leaving Tyler stunned and silenced and Caleb surprised beside a smirking Pogue.

"I figured," Pogue snorted, "God, you should come out to more parties. He gets drunk, and all he can do is whine to me. Tyler doesn't pay attention to me. Tyler needs to wise up and figure out I'm staring at his ass when we're in the shower-Among other things. Tyler this, Tyler that. Man, he's like a school girl with a crush," Pogue snorted, watching Tyler turn bright red.

"I'd better go and check on him," Tyler decided, "Good idea, he looks like he'll kill anyone who knows your name just under suspicion of them being the one you 'slept with'," Pogue grinned, Caleb rolling his eyes and shoving the male in the side, "Give him a break-C'mon, Kate will be waiting with Sarah," He murmured to his friend, nodding in Tyler's direction as the male slipped from the bar in search of his blonder companion.

"Hey," He spoke, awkwardly sitting down beside the male outside. The silence lingered for a few moments before Tyler cleared his throat, "So…Uhm…-It was no one," He mumbled. "What?" Reid questioned, glancing over at the other, "The person I said I slept with-I've never slept with someone, alright? Pogue was telling the truth-I'm sort of a virgin," He mumbled, looking taken aback as the male punched him in the shoulder.

"Idiot-You got me all fucked off for nothing," Reid growled in a moody manner, "You were really that pissed off about it?" Tyler spoke with a raised brow and Reid grinned slightly, "You heard me in there-You're mine," He chuckled, slipping an arm cautiously around the others waist, watching his features to make sure he wasn't out of place, his expression softening when Tyler lent against his side, his head propped on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Tyler agreed with a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

"My little virgin," Reid grinned.

"Shut up," Tyler huffed, shoving the other in the shoulder.


End file.
